Proppant can be placed downhole during a hydraulic fracturing procedure to help hold fractures open, enhance fracture conductivity, and increase production. However, the fracture networks formed from hydraulic fracturing can be complex, and determining what size or combination of sizes of proppant to use for optimal proppant placement throughout the fracture network can be difficult. While computer models are available to estimate placement patterns of proppants in complex fracture networks, the models take time to set up and run and do not always give an accurate prediction of proppant placement in the actual fracture network.